Unexpected Love
by Darcwidder83
Summary: She loves him but he doesn't say it back. After years of an going to him she decides to marry the one that has love her no matter what. What would he do once she is no longer free for him. Would he stop the wedding? Or he wont care that she is gone?
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N- I don't own Sky High. I just got a great idea after seeing so here it goes.

**Unexpected Love**

**Part one**

I was sitting at the end of my bed looking at the image in the mirror. I sigh I can't believe that tomorrow was the big day. 'How did I let it get this far?' Is the only thing in my mind.

My thoughts are disturb by a soft knock on my second floor window. I turn around just in time to see him climb into my room. I can't help but feel my heart flutter around my chest. A big smile cover my face. I always react to him this way.

He stands up and gives me a sad smile.

"Layla, I just had to see you and…" he begins. But I don't let him finish as I walk towards him and cover his mouth with mine. I am just dying to feel him one last time.

_Just before the sun comes out…_

I find myself lying on top of a muscular chest. Strong arms around my naked body. I kiss his chin. Admiring his strong features. This a side of him not many people see in him. He has been so loving with me and now after today it will all end.

I get of him and sit in a chair across the room to admire him. I love him so much.

He finally turns around and looks me in the eyes. A small smile playing at his lips.

"I guess this a goodbye now. After today it will all end." he says in a quite voice. I can't stop the tears that been in my eyes for the past two months.

"Yeah. After today there's no turning back." I say trying to sound positive.

"Yeah I have to go." he gets up and starts putting on his clothes. I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"It doesn't have to end. I don't have to go through with it. I don't want to. I love you W…" he places his lips over my lips not letting me finish what I have been holding on for so long.

Every time I broke up with my boyfriend I will always run to his arms. We would be happy for a week. Two at most then he will always convince me to go back to him. That we weren't meant to be. He never has even told me he loves me. No matter how many times I throw my love towards him in his face.

"I have to go." he says getting out the way came in the night before. Leaving me in tears.

A/N- I thought this was going to be a one part thing but there I think one more part is coming up. So soon I'll hopefully finish this story. Till next time. That person will soon be reveal. So don't be impatient. This my second fiction so don't be shy tell me what you feel if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Here comes the second part**

I stand in front of the mirror. They have finally left me a moment alone. The only thing running through my mind is to run away. I can't go on with this fakeness. I don't love him. Not like he deserves.

I am almost ready I just need to put on my dress and shoes and I'll be able to walk the aisle.

Then the words of the other superheroes ring through my mind.

'You two are the perfect couple. I have never seen any other people that deserve to be more together than you two. You have been destine. Your just meant to be.' That lady says with tears of pride in her eyes.

I just bury my face in my hands.

'What can I do? I don't want to marry him.' A soft knock in the window makes me look up to see the face of my lover.

His face is in shock and sadness. After a minute of staring at each other I start cleaning my face up and applying makeup again. We can hear the guess passing by the door towards the chapel.

"What are you doing here?" I ask when he still doesn't say or do anything.

"I just wanted to see you before you walk the aisle." he says in a quite voice.

"You mean make sure I don't do something stupid like runaway or something?" I turn to him in anger. I just can't believe his nerve. Not after this morning. "Don't worry I won't do something like that. I know what I have to do." I turn and look back at the mirror staring at his reflection. There is guilt written in his face. "I deserve someone that loves me. With time I know I will love him like he deserves. Because you'll be out of the picture." I say sending daggers his way.

"He is a good guy and I know he will make you happy. I have never doubted that why you think I have always told you to get back to him. He wont hurt you like I can." he said in desperation.

"Is that what's been bugging you?" I say looking into his eyes.

He turns around. "I have to go." he says before he reaches the window. But I was already holding his hand. I turn his face to look me in the eyes. He shakes his head trying to shake my hands of.

"That is it. You are afraid you will hurt me." I say seeing the truth in his soul. "You love me like I love you."

"I have to go."

"Why?" I say before he steps out of window. But he doesn't answer he just gets out.

A/N- here is the second part the last is coming soon. Might get it down today but I have things to do. I know I wont have much time tomorrow. We'll see. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Part 3

As I walk through the aisle my eyes leave him. He is there standing next Will like nothing has ever happen between us. He just stares at me behind a curtain of his long dark hair. The same hair so soft covering those eyes full of fire. Desire and right now pain.

The sight breaks me down and I begin to cry once more. I am just happy that the veil is covering my face. What will everyone think if they see how awful I look from crying so much?

Yet again I don't really care before I walk down the aisle I decided not to let him see how upset he got me. He won't see me cry. He will only see the women of his dreams walk up the aisle and marry his best friend. Never to see me again.

I will never set my eyes on him again.

I stay stiff in front of everyone. I hold my breath as the question of is there anyone that disagrees with this marriage is here to speak up and stuff but he never says anything. He just stares at me. His eyes with fire in them. As the wedding progress I felt he will blow up in ball of fire.

But still he says nothing. He doesn't move even.

Then the big questions goes towards me. "Will you Layla take Will to be your husband?"

That is when I first look at Will that is right in front of me. Has been the whole time. And my heart breaks as I see his smile. So big so warm full of love and happiness.

'How can I do this to him? What have I been doing all this time?'

"I…I…" I try to say but can't say more. 'What can I say? I do? I don't?' "I…I…" I try again and then a Will's hand touches my arm. I look him in the eye and I heard him say that it is okay. For me to continue.

I look up and see that Warren is looking away. His eyes are shut. Like trying to erase this image from his mind. Then he looks into my eyes.

I look away and smile at Will. My fiancé. The man that had showed me unconditional love. The one that no matter how many times I broke his heart he always wanted me. He never wanted anyone but me. Only me.

Then there is Warren. My lover. The reason I always left Will. Warren took so much of my heart there is little place left. He doesn't deserve me.

But Will deserves better than a two timing girlfriend.

But before I can open my mouth there is a loud shout.

"NO!!!" Everyone looks out to where the shout was.

It is Warren.

"Layla you can't marry him." he says getting between Will and me. "I love you. I love you. I love…"

"What are you doing Warren?" Will interrupts him pushing Warren hard. Almost knocking him down. "You just can't decide to move on my wife as we are being married. Your suppose to be my best friend."

Warren gets up and with fire in his eyes looks at Will in the eye. But as he speaks his voice is calm and kind. For what he is going to say is going to break Will's heart. So I begin to cry softly.

"I am sorry Will. I know what she means to you. Why you think I will always convince her to get back with you. You two are like the best couple known in the hero world. But I love her. I love her enough that to make sure she is safe I was willing to see her marry someone else. But I can't do that no more because I want to protect her. I want to know that I am the only man to be there for her. I am so sorry man."

Then the truth dawns on me. He has worried he will become his father and hurt me. He is afraid to be him.

"If you love her why would you push us together?" Will says. "If what your saying is true, did you keep doing that to both of us?"

That's when I decide to talk.

"Because he is afraid to become his father." I go pass Will and go to Warren holding his hand. "But I wont let you Warren. You wont become your father because I see your soul in your eyes. And its full of love. The love that we both feel for each other."

Will then grabs my hand and turns me around to face him. Holding my wrist tightly but I don't make a noise. I don't want to make Warren and Will fight.

"Layla, what are you doing?" Will says through gritted teeth.

"I am sorry Will. I just can't marry you. I love Warren and I want to spend the rest of our lives together." I say finally speaking with my heart.

Will's eyes begin to search the room. Getting angrier by the second. That's when I notice that this discussion was in front of the wedding guess. The Commander looking at Warren and me with disdain. There is a confuse look in everyone else's face. Except for Magenta that looks at us like it was about time.

"I have to go." Will finally says and without another word he flies away. With the Commander and Jetstream on his tail.

When everyone else gets out of the chapel I turn back to Warren with a smile. He looks down on me. Then before he utters another word I kiss him passionately on the lips.

After a few moments he pulls away and rest his forehead on mine.

"I love you." he says quietly with a huge smile.

"I love you too." I say.

With that I walk out of the chapel arm in arm. We will finally be together.

A/N- Okay what you think. This is the ending but I am considering putting a sequel. Of what I guess you'll have to wait and see. Well if it happens. R&R. I would like to see what you think as good or as bad as you think. No prob. Go ahead.

Oh yay my first finish fic.


End file.
